


New destiny

by Mr_Postman27



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempt at Humor, Backstory, Blood, Blood and Injury, Childhood, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Cults, Detective Noir, Dysfunctional Family, Fights, Flashbacks, Gangsters, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Investigations, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Medical Torture, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Cancer, Mind Control, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Organized Crime, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Cults, Science, Serial Killers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Thriller, Torture, Trauma, Villains, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Postman27/pseuds/Mr_Postman27
Summary: Zallen Winston es otro Saiyan que fue enviado a la Tierra cuando era niño para escapar del destino  que tendría si hubiera seguido en el planeta Vegeta y del mandato de Freezer. Sin embargo, su nuevo destino tampoco será facil y tendrá que sobrevivir a los golpes que reciba.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	New destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientado 2 años después del final de la saga Buu. Los acontecimientos de Dragon Ball Super y películas relacionadas nunca se llevan a cabo.
> 
> Esta es mi primera obra literaria que escribo y publico. Intentaré revisar y no cometer muchos errores tanto ortográficos como de trama y más sin sentidos.

La música rock del jukebox estaba a todo volumen, pero no solo la música llenaba el ambiente, sino también el miedo y la incomprensión.

Todos los presentes, excepto el camarero, recibieron una paliza y fueron derribados sin esfuerzo por un hombre fornido de un metro ochenta y cinco de altura, pelo negro largo, con forma similar a la de un león. Llevaba patillas en los lados de su cara. Sus ojos eran igual de negros que su pelo, con una mirada que intimidaría hasta al más valiente de los hombres. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón que llevaba abierta y mostraba la camiseta con el logo de una banda de rock que iba a juego con unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul y unas botas del mismo color que su chaqueta.

Podría parecer un matón más, pero irradiaba una energía distinta.

Era algo más, algo poco común.

¡Whisky aquí!-Gritó el hombre misterioso que derribó sin dificultad a las diez personas del bar que yacían magulladas y adoloridas en el suelo.

El barman tardó un poco en procesar la información debido al temor de que compartiera el destino de sus clientes, pero apresuradamente cumplió la orden.

“A-a-aquí va” tartamudeó el hombre por el pavor.

El camarero cogió un vaso y se apresuró a servir la bebida alcohólica, pero tuvo dificultades para hacerlo debido al temblor causado por el miedo, lo que provocó que parte del contenido se derramara.

El hombre responsable de la paliza al grupo se acercó a la barra, tomó el vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un trago.

“¿Quién eres?” Preguntó vacilante el camarero.

El hombre misterioso con una sonrisa soberbia respondió: “Zallen, Zallen Winston. Perdón por la escena, pero soy un cazarrecompensas que trabaja para la policía y estaba buscando a uno de sus clientes quien no se ha portado muy bien con la justicia”. Explicó el hombre y dirigió una mirada a uno de los hombres que estaba en el suelo, dolorido por los golpes.

Zallen se acercó al hombre en cuestión y este último se inquietó al ver que se acercaba y cerró los ojos por si recibía otro golpe. Zallen se agachó para tenerlo mas cerca de la cara y le dijo: “Nos hubiéramos ahorrado las heridas y los golpes si hubieses sido bueno y te hubieras dejado detenerte, pero tenías que ponerte en modo macho alfa tú y tus amigos" dijo la última frase un tono algo burlesco y agregó “al menos es divertido, para ti quizá no, pero yo disfruto mucho apalizando a mierdas como tú".

Se levantó mientras cogía con una mano al hombre, que no debería de tener más de treinta y cinco años, de la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta.

Lo levantó sin esfuerzo, incluso para un hombre fornido como él debería de tener problemas para levantar a un hombre adulto y musculoso. Pero lo hizo como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Se dirigió al camarero que aún estaba aterrorizado del hombre.

“¿Cuánto ha sido el whisky?” Preguntó Zallen.

“612 zeni, pero es gratis por ser usted”. Dijo el camarero temblando y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

“No hombre, ni que fuera el Rey Furry" dijo Zallen mientras sacaba dos monedas de 500 zeni con su mano libre y las dejaba en la barra.

“Quédese con el cambio" dijo mientras salía del bar de carretera con el hombre herido colgando de una sola mano.

El camarero soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y miró el panorama. Un bar destrozado con toda su clientela herida que se quejaba del dolor en el suelo.

“¿Qué era ese hombre?”-Preguntó para sí mismo.

* * *

Era de noche, pero aún se podía ver pequeños rastros del crepúsculo en el oeste.

“Me temo que tengo el coche en el taller por una escaramuza que tuve" le informó Zallen al delincuente que llevaba colgando en su mano.

“¿Qué?” Respondió confundido el hombre

“¿Has hecho vuelo sin motor alguna vez?” Preguntó Zallen con una sonrisa maliciosa al hombre mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera del bar para que los coches de la autopista no vieran lo que tenía planeado.

“¿Qu-qué vas a…”No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta cuando Zallen le agarró de la cintura con el brazo y se elevó hacia el cielo con una velocidad asombrosa. Todo esto hizo que el hombre gritará y se estremeciera de la impresión de la gran altura a la que estaban.

“Ahora, ni se te ocurra retorcerte ni gritar durante el vuelo porque si lo haces no dudaré en soltarte” amenazó Zallen.

El hombre reprimió el grito que estaba en su garganta al imaginar las consecuencias de irritar al cazarrecompensas.

Zallen empezó a moverse en el aire hacia la ciudad que estaba a la lejanía, agarrando fuertemente al hombre para evitar que se deslizara y se cayera.Pasaron unos minutos cuando el maleante le preguntó al cazarrecompensas:“¿Por qué haces esto?” dijo con vacilación.

“Hago mi trabajo” respondió Zallen como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

“¿Pegar y secuestrar a la gente?” preguntó con indignación 

Zallen puso los ojos en blanco y respondió: “Corrijo, busco a criminales y pego a los que se resisten o intentan hacer algún daño a alguien y los llevo a la comisaría” dijo con leve desgana “y lo de hoy es especial, tengo el coche jodido. Disfruta de las vistas, que pronto lo único que verás son rejas”.

“Eres un jodido monstruo, diré lo que eres e irán a…” fue interrumpido por una risa ruidosa y burlona.

“Adelante, hazlo" dijo Zalle mientras terminaba de reír “aunque vivamos en un mundo tan extraño como este la gente antes que creerte pensarán que estás loco. Y en el hipotético caso de que te crean, la gente me aplaudirá por entregar a la justicia a un gilipollas con antecedentes que agredió a un policía”. Con esto, Zallen dejó claro que no se sentía intimidado por el hombre.

“Y ahora, si no mantienes la boca cerrada hasta que lleguemos a la estación de policía, pienso añadir huesos rotos a tu colección de heridas de la paliza del bar”. Advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa al hombre con la esperanza de que no le molestara por el resto del camino.

El hombre se quedó en silencio ante la amenaza de más lesiones a su ya de por sí herida integridad física.  
Avanzaron rápidamente en el aire, hacia su destino, Sunset city.

* * *

Aterrizaron en una zona de la ciudad poco concurrida para evitar llamar la atención y que la gente levante un escándalo al ver un hombre volar.

Una vez que Zallen vio que ni había nadie, bajó y finalmente esposó al hombre para que pareciera mas natural la detención y se dirigieron a la estación de policía de la ciudad.

El delincuente aún estaba procesando los acontecimientos de la última hora. Estaba tranquilo en un bar de carretera con sus amigos cuando el hombre que lo detuvo irrumpió allí y dijo que debía acompañarle, que había cometido varios delitos y tenía que detenerle. Se negó a acompañar a este extraño hombre y amenazó con pegarle entre él y sus amigos, pero la amenazaba no lo intimidó, al contrario, sonrió y lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que siempre recordará.

Se abalanzaron pero el cazarrecompensas noqueó a todos en poco tiempo, algunos los hizo volar de un solo puñetazo. Consiguieron darle algún que otro puñetazo pero parecía inmune a los golpes, incluso a las navajas, juró que vio como se rompían al chocarse con él. Los golpes del extraño pero increíblemente fuerte hombre eran calculados y sabía como moverse.

Definitivamente sabía de lucha profesional además de su fuerza sobrehumana.

Una vez que llegaron a la comisaria, lo entregó a los oficiales que estaban cerca de las celdas.

“¡Joder Winston!, algún día podrías traer alguno intacto". Exclamó uno de los oficiales.

“Hey, se resisten demasiado, tendré que defenderme". Respondió Zallen.

“Ya podrías traerlos con un lazo de regalo" Dijo con humor el otro oficial.

“¿Las esposas cuentan como uno?” Preguntó Zallen, también en tono humorístico.

“Regalo para la cárcel, lo aceptamos con mucho gusto, venga vamos al calabozo" dijo uno de los oficiales mientras llevaba al delincuente ya capturado.

“¡Es un monstruo!" dijo el delincuente.

“Que va, es un tío genial pero no le cabrees si quieres vivir" le dijo el oficial al delincuente. Zallen los vio alejarse y antes de que pudiera irse una voz le detuvo.

“Veo que ya has vuelto de tu noche de búsqueda”. Dijo un hombre con una voz familiar detrás de él.

“Sí, ha sido una noche productiva". Respondió Zallen y se giró para ver al hombre mejor.

Keji Winston, inspector de policía encargado de resolver homicidios y además, su hermano.

Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscuro abierta, mostrando un jersey de color blanco, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color que el pantalón. Llevaba el pelo corto de color castaño y una barba no muy larga. Tenía los ojos de color azul cuya mirada podía llegar a intimidar cuando la situación lo requería, sobre todo en interrogatorios.

Afortunadamente no era una situación hostil.

“¿Cómo está el agente que golpeó?”. Preguntó Zallen.

“Mejor, en unos días volverá por aquí". Respondió Keji.

La relación entre Zallen y Keji varió a lo largo del tiempo, cuando eran niños, Zallen solía molestarlo con bromas o con su superioridad física pero siempre en un tono de juego.

Aunque cabreaba a Keji y se vengaba a veces de su hermano, se llevaban bien y el hecho de que Zallen fuese el hermano mayor añadía el extra de cuidar al pequeño, Keji. Eran incontables las veces que Zallen protegió a su hermano cuando los abusones del colegio se ensañaban con él.

Sin embargo, durante la adolescencia la relación se volvió más tensa, la rebeldía de Zallen y el deber de hacer lo correcto de Keji tuvo choques entre ellos y causó algunos enfrentamientos, pero pese a todo, Zallen aún debía de cuidar de su hermano y había momentos en los que podían dejar sus diferencias de lado y llevarse bien.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que Keji se reveló contra todo lo que le rodeaba y se enfocó más en sí mismo que en los demás y esto causó problemas a la ya delicada situación familiar de aquel momento. Zallen tampoco estaba pasando una situación buena en ese tiempo y las discusiones eran frecuentes, a veces llegaban hasta lo físico.

Estuvieron unos años sin hablarse, pero después de madurar por parte de ambos, pudieron reconciliarse. Sin embargo, sus personalidades aún podían chocar y por consiguiente, reabrir heridas del pasado. Podían llevarse bien pero si tenían una discusión muy importante podían estar semanas y hasta meses tratándose con recelo.

“¿Cuántos van este mes?” Preguntó Keji

“9” respondió Zallen

“¿Cuál es tul récord?”

Tras pensar unos segundos, Zallen respondió: “34, fue un mes poco loco”.

“Bastante” respondió Keji, riendo levemente.

“¿Y tú?, ¿algún asesinato que resolver?” Preguntó Zallen.

“Sí, uno de hace unas semanas, un hombre que recibió 29 puñaladas en la garganta. Estaba casi decapitado" Keji se estremeció levemente al recordar la escena del crimen. Llevaba años trabajando asesinatos y se había insensibilizado a la sangre y a ver cadáveres, pero algunos asesinatos eran capaces de causarle un escalofrío por lo salvajes que podían llegar a ser.

“Suerte entonces Keji" dijo Zallen reanudando su marcha para salir de la comisaría.

“Espera" Zallen se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar su hermano “acuérdate de que el sábado tenemos cena con Layla, intenta venir, ya sabes lo mal que lo está pasando".

“Estaré allí” respondió Zallen. Su hermana Layla, la mediana de los tres, estaba pasando unos meses agitados, su ex marido había decidido reclamar la custodia completa del hijo que tenían en común. La noticia dejó devastada a Layla y estaba en medio de una batalla legal que la estaba poniendo en un apuro económico y emocional. Estaba claro que quería quitársela para hundirla más que por amor al primogénito, Tim. Las cosas por ahora no estaban del todo seguras en cuestión de quien iba a quedarse al niño finalmente, y eso preocupó a la familia porque podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Su hermana necesitaba ayuda y sus hermanos estaban ahí.

“Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, ten una buena noche Zallen" dijo finalmente Keji.

“Hasta mañana" se despidió Zallen. Salió de la comisaria e inició su recorrido a casa.

* * *

Nada más llegar, Zallen se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó en el perchero del pasillo de la entrada. Después se quito las botas, fue al baño y se lavó las manos para después dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Desde siempre, Zallen comía grandes cantidades de comida, tenía que preparar comida para al menos tres personas para una simple cena. Su metabolismo era increíblemente rápido y necesitaba estar bien alimentado, sobre todo cuando entrenaba y hacía ejercicio. Se gastaba buena parte de su sueldo en comida y tenía que ir todos los días al supermercado. Por suerte podía permitirse los gastos gracias a su sueldo de cazarrecompensas. No le daba para vivir como un marqués, pero podría mejorar su calidad de vida actual.

Siempre preparaba comidas variadas, con verduras, carne sazonada o rebozada, pasta con salsas y postres sencillos. Le llevaba tiempo, pero le compensaba.

Después de cuarenta minutos cocinando, se puso a disfrutar de su cena. La comida era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba junto con la lucha y el alcohol. El alcohol le ayudaba a calmarse y a desconectar temporalmente de lo malo que le rodeaba, aunque necesitaba más cantidad de alcohol que tomaba una persona normal para embriagarse. En general, si tenía que tomar sustancias como medicamentos, la cantidad necesaria que debía de tomar era superior a lo que tomaba una persona promedio debido a su biología tan extraña. Lo que para alguien común le habría causado una sobredosis, para Zallen era la cantidad adecuada para que le hiciera efecto. 

El alcohol lo disfrutaba de forma ocasional, pero en los últimos años había incrementado su consumo. Su hermana y su hermano le habían dado varios toques de atención para que dejara de beber; hasta le dieron un folleto de un centro de desintoxicación. Pero Zallen tenía autocontrol muchas veces, no se presentaba borracho a trabajar y su médico (pese a sus peculiaridades biológicas) le dijo que estaba sano. Zallen no soportaba que le sacaran el tema de controlarse con la bebida.

Una vez que terminó su abundante cena, llevó los platos, cuencos, cubiertos y vasos al lavavajillas. Las sartenes y ollas las lavaba a mano.

Se dirigió al salón y encendió la luz para ir al minibar que tenía para servirse un copa de bourbon.

El salón no era muy grande, tenía un sofá de color verde pino y al lado una butaca del mismo color que rodeaban una mesa baja. Enfrente del sofá estaba un mueble grande donde estaba la televisión. En los cajones y armarios del mueble guardaba objetos de valor sentimental, cartas, recibos, medicamentos y otros muchos objetos de uso más o menos cotidiano. Encima de la televisión había estanterías con álbumes musicales de rock, soul y unos pocos de jazz. Dependiendo del día y como se sentía prefería un género u otro. En otra estantería había libros de gran variedad de temáticas, no es que la lectura fuera de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero algunas historias le parecían interesantes. La televisión no era de última generación, no la veía mucho, sólo las noticias y películas y series que encontraba pasando canales de casualidad por si podía encontrar algo que le entretuviera. Si quería ver algo que le llamara mucho la atención lo veía de forma pirata en internet.

El resto del salón estaba decorado con fotos y cuadros que había adquirido en una tienda de decoración barata. No era un hombre con alma de decorador.

Una vez servida su copa se dirigió a la terraza, su zona favorita de la casa. La terraza era amplia pero aún así poco decorada: una mesa con sillas destartaladas y cojas, y algunos macetas con plantas marchitas por el desdén de su dueño. Era la terraza menos decorada del vecindario. Su vecina de 74 años, que vivía al lado, tenía su terraza llena de vegetación, causando un festival de olores agradables cuando llegaba la primavera.

A Zallen le gustaba la terraza por las vistas y porque era su rincón para pensar. Vivía en el último piso, un cuarto. Su bloque era ligeramente más alto que el resto de edificios y le permitía ver el centro de la ciudad, los rascacielos, las autopistas que estaban elevadas, la gran extensión del cielo y las montañas de alrededor.

No vivía en pleno centro, vivía en un barrio relajado y tranquilo, alejado del ajetreo del corazón de la ciudad.

Sunset city es una de las ciudades más antiguas y estaba adquiriendo muchísima importancia económica en los últimos años. Todavía no llegaba al mismo nivel que West city o East city (que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros) pero pronto lo estaría.  
Zallen se quedó apoyado a la barandilla con su bebida en la mano dándole unos sorbos de vez en cuando mientras admiraba las vistas y pensaba en distintos temas: los problemas de su hermana, el libro que estaba leyendo y había dejado abandonado un mes atrás,…

El clima nocturno era agradable, se acercaba el otoño pero todavía se podía ir con ropa veraniega por el día y por las noches no había que abrigarse mucho.

Una vez que terminó su bebida, decidió ir al baño para lavarse los dientes para concluir con su rutina de todas las noches.

El baño era pequeño, no tenía bañera y estaba decorado con azulejos blancos y turquesas. El lavabo había tenido días mejores, estaba sucio y a veces se colaban cucarachas por la cañería; tenía que poner el tapón antes de irse a dormir. El espejo del baño tenía pequeñas manchas por las salpicaduras del agua que se habían secado en la superficie.  
Terminada su limpieza bucal, finalmente se dirigió a apagar la luz para irse a su habitación a dormir, pero cuando apagó la luz, notó algo por el rabillo del ojo, en la esquina del salón.

Zallen se volteó para apreciar mejor lo que había ahí. Apenas se distinguía con la poca luz de la calle que se introducía al salón a través de la terraza, pero se apreciaba ligeramente que fuera lo que hubiese en la esquina tenía una silueta humana.

Zallen se quedó quieto mirando a la extraña figura, analizándola detenidamente, vio que ,donde se supone que estarían los ojos, había un tres puntos rojos que brillaban tenuemente, uno de esos puntos estaba en la frente y estaban mirando hacia su dirección. Aún sin encender la luz y sin que la intensidad lumínica de la calle aumentara, la figura ahora se veía un poco más nítida y Zallen distinguió que la figura llevaba sombrero y se apreciaba que su ropa era roja aún con la poca iluminación presente en la habitación.

Zallen inmediatamente reconoció a la figura y sintió como su temperatura corporal caía bruscamente. La incredulidad y miedo habían tomado su cuerpo.

No podía ser él, no podía estar ahí.

Era imposible, tenía que serlo.

_No puede ser, está muerto, está muerto, está muerto, está muerto, está muerto_. Repitió Zallen mentalmente.

Aún sin apartar la mirada de la figura, dirigió su mano temblorosa por el pánico hacia el interruptor de la luz para ver si de verdad estaba ahí, el causante de las pesadillas, traumas y terrores del último año.

Encendió la luz, y con la mirada todavía fija en la esquina, vio como ahí no había nadie.

Estaba solo.

Zallen soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, pero la ansiedad no había abandonado su cuerpo. Su corazón aún palpitaba y la paranoia invadía su mente junto con breves recuerdos del cautiverio que cambió su vida.

Rápidamente se dirigió al cajón de medicina, agarró el bote de somníferos que tenía escrito en la etiqueta **“emergencias”** y derramó una cantidad considerable de pastillas sobre su mano para meterlas en su boca. Cogió la primera botella de alcohol que vio y bebió para tragarse las pastillas.

Cualquier persona con un mínimo de preocupación por la salud le habría reñido y habría avisado a algún médico, pero Zallen estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto después del suceso. Combinaba pastillas y alcohol cuando los recuerdos y alucinaciones se hacían muy fuertes, así podía caer dormido sin tener que pensar en todo y sin revivir la experiencia a través de sus sueños.

Se fue corriendo a su habitación, se quitó la ropa, quedándose únicamente en camiseta y boxers y se tumbó en la cama, pero aún estaba inquieto y con miedo. Sabía que era irracional, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero siempre le abrumaba cuando le ocurría.

Pensó en distintas cosas al distinto tiempo, para evitar volver a los traumas y al dolor. Sabía que si empezaba no podría parar.

Media hora después de todo, el efecto del alcohol y pastillas ya estaba apareciendo y Zallen se quedó dormido. 

* * *

Durmió, pero no soñó. Tampoco durmió de forma seguida, se despertaba para cinco minutos después, volverse a dormir. La sed lo despertó y lo levantó de la cama finalmente.

Estaba somnoliento y mareado por la ingesta de sustancias de hace horas. 

Fue arrastrando los pies a la cocina y se bebió 6 vasos de agua seguidos.  
Salió de la cocina con la intención de volver a la cama, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Algo estaba mal. 

Zallen siempre utilizaba su sentido de detección del Ki, era su sexto sentido prácticamente. Le ayudaba a saber con exactitud donde estaban sus seres queridos, saber si un lugar estaba vacío y sobre todo saber si alguien era buena o mala persona. Le ayudaba a hacer un juicio rápido y a como tratar a la gente con la gente que se topaba.  
Había dos energías distintas en la casa de su vecina que no se sentían muy benévolas. Su vecina era una anciana que vivía sola, a veces su familia se pasaba a visitarla de vez en cuando, pero definitivamente no era una visita familiar. Ya había sentido sus respectivos Ki antes y no se sentía como los que estaban en ese momento en la casa.

Llegó a la conclusión rápido: robo. No era extraño, muchos de sus vecinos aún no habían vuelto de las vacaciones y el edificio estaba casi vacío, por lo que tenían la oportunidad de aprovecharse del objetivo más fácil.

Se acercó a la pared que dividía su casa con la de su vecina a ver si podía escuchar algo cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe y el grito de una mujer.

“¡No me hagan nada, por favor!” pudo escuchar a través de la pared.

“¡Cállate perra o te parto la puta boca!” gritó uno de los ladrones.

Zallen fue rápidamente a ponerse el pantalón y las botas, sabía que tenía que llamar a la policía, pero para cuando llegaran, muy probablemente su vecina estaría muy malherida o muerta y los malhechores ya se habrían ido. Le tocaba ser la justicia esta noche.

Pese a estar mareado, podía pelear perfectamente.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a la puerta de su vecina, que se encontraba justo a su lado. La puerta no parecía forzada, probablemente los ladrones tenían cierta maña pero eso no era problema para Zallen.  
De una patada que arrancó la puerta de las bisagras, entró a la casa y vio como su vecina estaba en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza y cerca de ella dos hombres con pasamontañas que estaban mirando al responsable de la intromisión repentina. Uno llevaba un bate de béisbol y el otro un cuchillo grande.

“¿Quién coño eres tú?” preguntó el hombre que llevaba el bate.

“El que va a partir las cabezas de los dos gilipollas que están robando a mi vecina” respondió Zallen con una sonrisa bravucona. Aunque estuvieran armados no podrían hacerle daño y tampoco les daría tiempo para herir de gravedad a la anciana mujer. Podía moverse con muchísima rapidez.

“Ven aquí cabrón, que le vas a vacilar a tu puta madre" el hombre con el bate se aproximó hacia Zallen con la intención de golpearle.

Zallen dio un pase adelante y levantó su brazo derecho para bloquear el golpe. El ladrón golpeó con todas fuerzas el brazo de Zallen. El bate se partió por la mitad al chocar. Zallen no sintió algún dolor.  
Antes de que el ladrón pudiera procesar lo ocurrido, Zallen agarró al hombre por la camisa y lo lanzó hacia atrás con para que volara y se golpeó con fuerza contra la pared del rellano.

Su socio estaba patidifuso por lo que acababa de ver, pero rápidamente se enderezó, se alejó de la anciana malherida y se acercó a Zallen con cuchillo en mano. Zallen lo vio acercarse. No estaba preocupado, si el cuchillo tocaba su piel, se partiría igual que el bate de su compañero, pero optó por otra opción.

Antes de que pudiera apuñalarle, Zallen agarró su brazo que iba armado y lo giró, rompiendo el hueso.

El aullido de dolor fue muy fuerte, pero Zallen lo apagó con un puñetazo en la cara que lanzó al hombre hacia la pared, causando que se cayeran lo objetos de las estanterías.

Pese a la situación, Zallen estaba controlando bastante su fuerza, si lo hubiera hecho a toda potencia, el hombre habría atravesado las paredes y lo habría matado.

Agarró al hombre que estaba adolorido en el suelo, y al igual que su compinche, lo lanzó hacia rellano chocando contra él ,mientras luchaba por levantarse, cayendo fuera de combate los dos criminales.

Zallen se dirigió hacia su vecina que aún estaba en el suelo, anonadada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

“¿Se encuentra bien, señora?” preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

“Me ha dado muy fuerte en la cabeza" respondió mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se llevaba una mano a la herida sangrante de su cabeza.

“Tranquila, llamaré a la policía y vigilaré a esos dos tíos”. Le aseguró.

“Muchas gracias, hijo. Que Kami te lo pague". Agradeció con sinceridad la mujer.

Zallen llamó a la policía y les contó lo sucedido mientras vigilaba a los dos ladrones que estaban aterrados de él.

En 3 minutos se presentaron en la escena con dos ambulancias, una para llevarse a la mujer herida al hospital y otra para los dos ladrones que estaban malheridos.  
No se presentarían cargos, fue legítima defensa y ayuda a un civil. 

Zallen testificó brevemente lo que pasó, adornando detalles para que no sospecharan de su fuerza descomunal. 

La policía le creyó, ya le conocían.

Cuando se fueron, se dirigió a su casa con la intención de volverse a dormir. Se quitó los pantalones y las botas para tumbarse en la cama.

_Lo has hecho Zallen, parece que eres buena persona y todo_. Pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza, algo normal después de la ingesta de alcohol, pastillas y el esfuerzo de escasas horas. Se le pasaría en unas pocas horas.

Se levantó con dificultad ,y arrastrando los pies, fue al armario para un conjunto de ropa limpia.

Fue al baño, se desnudó y se duchó. Cuando terminaba no se ponía toalla, se secaba instantáneamente al crear un aura de Ki. Peinarse le resultaba imposible, no porque fuera perezoso, daba igual la manera en que pusiera su cabello, volvía a su forma de melena de león sin importar la infinidad de veces que pasara el cepillo por su pelo. No le molestaba, crecía de forma muy lenta, de hecho, parecía que su pelo no aumentaba de tamaño. Llevaba años con la misma forma y longitud. Hacía años de la última vez que pisó una peluquería. Tampoco quería cortárselo, le encantaba su pelo.

Con la barba le pasaba lo mismo, se afeitaba sólo una vez al año aunque siempre conservaba sus patillas. Sólo cortaba las puntas cuando estaban demasiado largas para su gusto, pero nunca las quitó del todo.  
Miró un poco su musculoso cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. No recordaba no tener los músculos desarrollados, desde pequeño los tenía.

Miró su espalda para ver cierto punto que estaba encima de su trasero. Era una pequeña protuberancia de color marrón oscuro que conectaba con su columna. Era un punto muy sensible, si presionaba muy fuerte se podía marear hasta incluso caerse, pero en la cama la sensación le causaba orgasmos muy fuertes, cuando las chicas que conocía para tener noches de pasión, le presionaban ahí.

Los médicos no sabían que era, algunos le dijeron que era un marca de nacimiento, otros un tumor benigno e incluso uno le dijo que era el vestigio de una cola en desarrollo. A Zallen no le importaba mucho.

Se puso un boxer, pantalones negros, una camisa de color azul oscuro, y unos calcetines blancos. Llevó la ropa sucia a la lavadora, se dio cuenta de que algunas de las prendas tenían manchas de sangre. No sabía si eran de la pelea de anoche, del encontronazo en el bar o de otros anteriores.

Cuando terminó de poner la lavadora sonó el timbre. No esperaba visita, pero fue a abrir de todas formas.

Al abrir vio a una mujer que debía de tener 40 años por lo menos, con el pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros e iba vestida de manera muy formal. Parecía una ejecutiva de alto nivel.

“¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señora?” Preguntó Zallen frunciendo levemente el ceño.

“¿Es usted el hombre que salvó a Arminda?” preguntó la mujer.

“¿Se refiere a mi vecina? -No conocía su nombre ni su apellido- Sí, fui yo”. Respondió Zallen.

“Oh, muchísimas gracias señor”. La mujer comenzó a llorar y lo abrazó. Zallen estaba incomodó por la situación y la muestra de afecto. La apretó brevemente en un abrazo más débil en comparación con el de la mujer.

“Mi madre me dijo lo que pasó y quería venir aquí y agradecerle lo que ha hecho. Salvaste a mi madre". La mujer soltó a Zallen y había relajado su sollozo, pero aún seguía con lágrimas en las mejillas.

“No fue gran cosa, sólo lo correcto". Respondió con recato. No era alguien que fardaba de estas cosas.

“Disparates, gracias a ti, mi madre está bien”. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

“¿Cómo está? Vi que tenía un golpe en la cabeza". Preguntó con cierto interés.

“Está bien, el golpe en la cabeza no es algo grave y los médicos han descartado algún daño neurológico, pero se quedará en observación hoy y mañana por si acaso”. Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y la dirigía al suelo. Estaba muy preocupada.

“Me llamo Dalia Warwick, ¿cuál es su nombre?” preguntó la mujer.

“Zallen, Zallen Winston. Pero llámame solo Zallen, por favor". Zallen ahora recordó a la mujer, la había visto unas pocas veces con su vecina cuando coincidían.

“Encantada Zallen”.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Zallen estaba decidido a cerrar la puerta y preparar el desayuno, pero antes de que pudiera despedirse, la mujer habló de nuevo:

“Escuche, sé que a lo mejor estoy siendo molesta, pero agradezco de todo corazón lo que ha hecho. Mi madre está viva gracias a usted". Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y sacó una tarjeta. Zallen la cogió. "Si alguna vez tiene problemas legales de algún tipo, por favor llámeme y le ayudaré en lo que pueda, por lo que ha hecho es lo menos que puedo hacer. No le cobraré por los servicios, lo prometo".

Zallen ojeó la tarjeta.

Dalia Warwick. Abogada del bufete Warwick-Terrier-Pirs.

“Es un bonito gesto, pero sólo hacia lo correcto aunque tendré en cuenta su ayuda. Gracias, puede que necesite sus servicios más tarde". Respondió Zallen con sinceridad. Le gustaba la idea de tener a una abogada para él.

“No hay de que. Tengo que irme al hospital a seguir cuidando de mamá”-Se dirigió al ascensor, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para añadir-"Mi hermana y yo estaremos unos días con ella, nos veremos a menudo. Muchas gracias por todo, lo digo de corazón”. Le sonrió.

“No hay de que, adiós”. Zallen le sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

“Hasta luego". Dijo la mujer para finalmente meterse en el ascensor.

Zallen cerró la puerta y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

Se sintió un poco orgulloso de lo había hecho.

* * *

Después de desayunar y limpiar su casa, Zallen fue a la casa de su hermana, Layla.   
Vivía en el centro de la ciudad, en el sexto piso de unos apartamentos de clase media.

Ahora con la batalla legal en la que ella estaba y tras perder su trabajo como profesora de historia en la universidad, le costaba mucho pagar el piso. Antes vivía más alejada del centro cuando estaba con su ex marido, pero con lo tensa que era su relación, muchas veces le tocaba pasar las noches fuera ya sea porque ella decidía irse o él la echaba.

Zallen llegó a su piso y llamó a la puerta con el timbre para ser recibido por un pequeño niño de 8 años con gafas.

“¡Tío Zallen!". Dijo Tim con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Le encantaba ver a su tío.

“Hola granuja". Dijo Zallen con una leve sonrisa de afecto, acariciando la cabeza de Tim alborotando su pelo.

“¿Has atrapado a algún malo?”. Preguntó Tim. Desde que el niño descubrió las habilidades increíbles de Zallen, lo veía como a un superhéroe sacado de los cómics que leía. Zallen no se veía como un héroe y le había dicho a Tim muchas veces que no era uno, pero trabajar como cazafugitivos no ayudaba a cambiar la visión de su sobrino.   
Tim creía que Zallen era el gran Saiyaman.

“Anoche atrapé a uno". Respondió Zallen.

“¿Lo ves?, eres un héroe". Dijo Tim con descaro.

“Por última vez, no soy un héroe".

“Tranquilo, mantendré tu secreto”. Tim dijo con un guiño.

“Buenos días, Zallen". Dijo una voz femenina al fondo del pasillo.

“Hermanita". Dijo Zallen enfocándose en la mujer que estaba a escasos metros.  
Layla Winston, la hermana mediana de los tres. Llevaba una camiseta verde claro con dibujos de pájaros, pantalones naranjas, su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y unas deportivas blancas. Llevaba también en su cuello el anillo de la matriarca de la familia Winston en forma de collar.

Aunque tenía una sonrisa afable, se la veía cansada y con ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes. Era evidente de que no dormía bien y trabajaba en exceso. Su trabajo como profesora en el instituto que estaba no le gustaba, pese a que la docencia era su pasión. Aunque intentaba ser una profesora comprensiva pero con carácter, muchos de sus alumnos eran problemáticos y querían aprobar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en la asignatura. El poner cierto nivel a su asignatura no causó las mejores reacciones en sus alumnos. Muchos en vez de dedicarse a estudiar, se dedicaron a hacerle imposible dar clase y le dedicaron insultos a sus espaldas. Ella intentaba establecer orden y darle inspiración a sus alumnos porque sabía que muchos de ellos les faltaba apoyo y ayuda, tanto en sus estudios como en sus vidas personales. Con algunos lo consiguió pero otros se resistían.

No podía ayudar a la gente que no quería ser ayudada.

Sus compañeros de trabajo tampoco eran los mejores. Se notaba que a muchos no les gustaba dedicarse a la enseñanza y trasmitían su amargura hacia los demás.

El sueldo tampoco era el mejor y apenas podía llegar a fin de mes.

A Layla le gustaba enseñar, pero en la universidad de la ciudad, su anterior lugar de trabajo. El ambiente era mucho mejor, sus alumnos y demás profesores eran agradables. Hizo muy buenos amigos allí y su sueldo era bueno. Realmente amaba enseñar ahí, pero una filtración de información falsa y mas difamaciones de una fuente anónima (ella estaba segura que era su ex para hundirla, pero no tenía pruebas sólidas) provocó un escándalo que causó su despido. Desde entonces no levantó cabeza y esperaba poder encontrar algo mejor. Si no era como profesora, al menos como historiadora.

“Tim, ¿has terminado de limpiar la habitación?”. Dijo Layla, acercándose a la puerta de la entrada de casa.

“Voy ahora, mami". Respondió Tim y antes de irse, dijo en voz baja: “Tienes que contarme tus peleas, Saiyaman".

Zallen puso los ojos en blanco. “No soy ese mono de feria con mal gusto para vestir".

“Eres su héroe particular". Dijo Layla con una pequeña risa.

“Lo que sea". Dijo Zallen y entró finalmente en la casa.

“¿Te apetece tomar algo?”. Preguntó Layla.

“¿Tienes cerveza?”. Preguntó de vuelta Zallen.

Layla soltó un bufido de irritación “Zallen, ya sabes que en mi casa nada de alcohol”.

Zallen gimió por molestia “Vale, me apetece tu bizcocho con pepitas de chocolate”.

“Solo un trozo, un cuadrado, la ultima vez me dejaste sin bizcocho".

“Ya sabes lo mucho que como”.

“A veces da miedo ver la cantidad de comida que comes".

“Me tengo que mantener sano"

“Una persona normal ya tendría obesidad mórbida si comiera lo que comes”

“¿Me vas a dar tu bizcocho o vas a seguir regañándome por ser especial”.

“Que sí, que te doy pero no te comas todo que Tim y yo lo queremos disfrutar”.

Lo acompañó a la cocina y le sirvió un trozo demasiado pequeño para el gusto de Zallen.  
Una vez que terminó de comer Layla preguntó:

“¿Qué tal el trabajo?”

“Ayer pillé a uno que atacó a un policía y se dio a la fuga” se encogió de hombros y agregó “tuve que hacer vuelo sin motor para llevarlo a comisaría”.

Layla conocía desde muy joven las habilidades sobrehumanas de Zallen. No era algo puramente biológico, le explicó que era todo gracias al Ki. Ella conocía el Ki tanto por Zallen como por ser aficionada a estudiar mitos, leyendas y más historias de fantasía.

Tanto Layla como Keji y sus padres sabían muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer Zallen.  
Ella vio como su hermano mayor podía levantar objetos muy pesados como si no pesaran más que una pelota de golf, invocar bolas de energía que podían causar explosiones enormes, pero rara vez él las usaba al ser tan destructivas.

Cuando ella vio por primera vez a Zallen volar, no podía creérselo. A veces le causaba un poco de miedo ver lo fuerte que podía ser y ver las cosas que hacía. A veces le preocupaba que no pudiera controlarse.

Su preocupación se intensificaba cuando Zallen agarraba a Tim y lo lanzaba muchos metros en el aire para cogerlo pese a que fuera divertido para los dos.

Muchas veces, la familia le contó lo mucho que podía hacer con todo ese poder para más cosas, no solo para reducir a criminales o pegar a la gente que le cabreaba mucho, pero Zallen insistía que prefería ser discreto con sus habilidades.

Aunque no siempre fue así , cuando se hizo un luchador de artes marciales de renombre le gustaba mostrar lo que podía hacer en el ring. Cuando dejó atrás ese mundo, reservó todas sus habilidades de lucha y fuerza para solo mostrarlas en el trabajo y en otros ámbitos de su vida que no tuvieran nada que ver con las artes marciales o la fama.

Aunque eso fue una espina que siempre se quedó incrustada en su ser.

“¿Y tú, qué tal?” Preguntó Zallen a Layla.

Layla soltó un suspiro cansado. “Podría estar mejor".

A Zallen realmente no le gustaba ver a su hermana así. Antes era más alegre y estaba ilusionada por las cosas, pero su relación con su ex destruyó todo eso y la situación actual no ayudaba nada.

“Las cosas no están muy claras, pero ya conoces Berko, no se da por vencido y si quiere quitarme a Tim lo hará”. Miró al suelo sintiéndose frustrada. “Ojalá hubiera sido más lista. A Tim también le afecta esto, quiere a su padre sí, pero él no es tonto y no podría aguantarlo todos los días".

Berko era un abogado de alto prestigio que era conocido por aceptar casos polémicos y difíciles de ganar con clientes que podían llegar a ser celebridades.

Berko solía ganar la mayoría pero había sospechas de que recurría a métodos de dudosa ética y moral como el soborno para convencer al juez y jurado de un veredicto favorable.

Eran solo rumores, pero ninguna prueba, por ahora.

“Y mi trabajo me pone enferma. Odio ese instituto”. Layla suspiró y se sentó frente a Zallen, apoyándose en la pared.

Ella estaba muy cansada de todo.

Zallen suspiró y dijo “Hoy he conocido a una abogada, quizá pueda ayudarte".

“Ya tengo un abogado, Zallen".

“Sí, ese inútil que te ha llamado por todos los nombres femeninos que empiezan por L menos por el tuyo y que confunde los casos".  
Su abogado aunque era barato no era para nada el mejor. Era lo mejor que podía permitirse.

“No tengo dinero para pagar a uno con honorarios muy altos".

“Esta te lo va a hacer gratis”.

Layla frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos hacia Zallen. “¿De qué conoces tú a una abogada?, ¿no te habrás metido en algún lío legal, verdad?”.

Zallen soltó un gruñido de irritación “Dejé de hacer esas cosas hace años, idiota. Y para tú información, tengo sus servicios porque le hice un favor”. Un breve silencio para después decir “Y abre la puerta, tienes visita”.

Antes de que Layla pudiera preguntar, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Layla al abrir se encontró con su hermano pequeño, Keji.

“Hola Lay”

“Keji". saludó Layla.

Acompañó a Keji a la cocina donde estaba Zallen con una mirada ligeramente divertida.

“Te lo dije". Dijo Zallen

“Por curiosidad, ¿hasta cuanto puedes sentirnos?”. Preguntó Layla.

“A vosotros en particular, hasta bastantes kilómetros”.

Zallen podía sentir el Ki de la gente con la que estaba muy familiarizada desde bastante distancia, y si tenía cierta conexión emocional lo podía sentir desde cualquier parte del mundo.

Sin embargo, encontrar a alguien entre mucha gente con energías muy parecidas era más difícil. A partir de cierta distancia la energía de alguien se sentía como un ruido de fondo imposible de localizar con exactitud.

“¿De qué va esto?” Preguntó Keji confundido.

“Nada, que Zallen sabía que estabas viniendo".

Keji se encogió de hombros. Él estaba muy al tanto de las habilidades de su hermano mayor. Por muy surrealistas que sonaran, las había aceptado como algo que era real.

“Por cierto, ya me he enterado de lo de anoche. Muy noble de tu parte". Le dijo Keji a Zallen con una sonrisa.

Zallen hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano. “No es gran cosa".

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntó Layla.  
Antes de que Zallen pudiera responder Keji se adelantó. “Zallen salvó a una señora que la estaban robando en su casa".

“Mi vecina septuagenaria, dos gilipollas la estaban robando".

“Guau Zallen, eso es muy heroico. No dejes que Tim sepa esto o no te dejará en paz”. Layla soltó una leve risa pero se sentía muy orgullosa de su hermano. Aunque fuera un obstinado la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que si era necesario podía hacer buenos actos.

“No tenía intención de decírselo”. Respondió Zallen. “Ah y ese era el favor, mi vecina tiene una hija, que es la abogada, y su forma de agradecerme por salvar a su madre fue ofrecerme sus servicios. Pero me parece que lo vas a necesitar tú más”. Zallen sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la dio a Layla.“Pregunta por Dalia Warwick, di que soy tu hermano Zallen. Me dijo que por lo que hice no me cobraría pero siendo tú mi hermana no creo que te cobre tampoco”.  
Layla miró la tarjeta un momento, parecían mas profesionales que su actual abogado. Se sintió conmovida que pudiera optar por algo mejor.

“Tendré que despedir a mi abogado”. Guardó la tarjeta y se dirigió a Zallen. “Muchas gracias".

“Todavía sigue en pie partirle la cara a tu ex".

“Tentador, pero no. No quiero empeorar las cosas”.

“Lástima". En ese momento el teléfono de Zallen sonó. Era un mensaje.

Layla y Keji estaban consversando y en algún momento Tim se unió para saludar a Keji, pero Zallen no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Fue a leer el mensaje que resultaba ser del comisario, su jefe.

_Sr. Winston._  
_Preséntese a la comisaría a la mayor brevedad para darle una actualización sobre su trabajo además para recoger la información y detalles de su próximo objetivo._  
_Atentamente, comisario Ropf_.

“Me tengo que ir". Anunció Zallen.

“¿Pasa algo?”. Preguntó Keji.

“El jefe que me ha mandado un mensaje, se requieren de mis servicios".

“Intenta no cebarte con tu próxima víctima”. Dijo Layla

“¿Vas a atrapar a otro malo?” Preguntó Tim

“Solo me defiendo, si no lo hago me matarían” dijo Zallen en un tono exageradamente dramático.

“Como si alguien pudiera tumbarte”. Dijo Keji con picardía

“Exactamente". Respondió Zallen mientras salía por la puerta de casa.

“¡A por ellos Saiyaman!”. Gritó Tim para inmediatamente darse cuenta del fallo. “¡Ay, qué era un secreto".

Zallen cerró la puerta y se fue negando la cabeza con humor.

* * *

Zallen rara vez interactuaba con el comisario, como mucho le veía a veces pero muy pocas veces interactuaban propiamente. La primera vez que interactuaron fue cuando consiguió el trabajo de cazarrecompensas. Esto debía de ser importante.

El trabajo de cazarrecompensas era relativamente nuevo, surgió en algunos distritos ante la repentina subida de crimen en ciudades, lo que hacía que el trabajo para los policías aumentase y apenas había plantilla para detener a criminales que se habían fugado o llevaban tiempo en el radar.  
Ser cazarrecompensas era un trabajo que Zallen disfrutaba. Se le daba bien encontrar sus objetivos. Los requisitos para cazar fugitivos eran: Saber técnicas de defensa personal, saber manejar una pistola, estar en buenas condiciones físicas, pasar el examen psicológico y físico y tener el título del curso de investigación privada.

Zallen cumplía todos los requisitos, aunque nunca usó el arma que le dieron. Era un hombre más de puños.

Zallen estaba en el despacho del comisario esperándolo. No tenía una idea exacta de porqué le llamó.

Finalmente el comisario entró, era un hombre-animal, una pantera negra con ojos verdes. Iba vestido muy formal en comparación con Zallen.

“Buenas tardes, cazafugitivos Zallen”. Saludó el comisario Ropf.

“¿Por qué estoy aquí?”. Zallen fue directo al grano.

“Seré rápido. Dada tu buena reputación como cazador de criminales, he decidido colocarte en la unidad de búsqueda de personas desaparecidas, la directora de la unidad está de acuerdo con mis razones para ponerte allí y está de acuerdo. Por supuesto, cobrarás más. Felicidades”. Ropf le dio una leve sonrisa por su ascenso.

“Oh, es un honor… Gracias". Zallen fingió alegría en su rostro y en su tono.

Honestamente, se sentía más como un castigo que como un ascenso. No era lo mismo buscar a una persona desaparecida por diversas circunstancias que a un criminal prófugo. Un fugitivo dejaba pistas de confianza mientras que una persona desaparecida como mucho dejaba un testimonio que no siempre era de confianza.

Ropf no pareció captar la falsa felicidad de Zallen así que continuó.

“Con esta nueva división en la que te encuentras, ayudarás a mucha gente”. Ropf sacó una carpeta y se la entregó.

“Empezando por la familia de este hombre”.  
Zallen abrió la carpeta y echó un vistazo a su objetivo.

Rius Mutren, un hombre de casi 40 años, pelo negro, ojos marrones, casado, una hija, trabaja como vendedor de seguros y desapareció hace tres semanas. Sin antecedentes, no parecía mal tipo.

“Tienes tanto la información de tu objetivo en la carpeta como la de tu nueva división, números de teléfono, directivos y demás. Lo harás estupendamente”. Ropf dijo con confianza.

Si le daban suficiente información podría hacerlo.

“Habrá que hacerlo". Respondió Zallen.

* * *

Tres días después de aceptar el nuevo trabajo, hablar con los testigos y familiares del desaparecido, conocer personalmente a la unidad de búsqueda, obtener pistas y reunir la información necesaria, Zallen obtuvo una posible ubicación de Rius.

Ophren Town, al oeste del distrito, casi en la frontera. No tenía mucho sentido que estuviera ahí porque no había nadie del círculo personal del desaparecido viviendo ahí y tampoco había estado ahí en algún momento de su vida. Cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera algún amante.

Obtuvo la ubicación gracias a una cámara de seguridad que grababa a la calle. Había obtenido una imagen del desaparecido. No era muy nítida la imagen, pero iba a presentarse personalmente al pueblo para poder averiguar más, y si era posible, encontrarlo. No iba a avisar todavía a la unidad hasta que comprobase que era él.

Este primer objetivo había sido relativamente fácil, lo que podía significar dos cosas: Lo habían aceptado para casos de desaparición más fáciles que ocupasen espacio o ,simplemente, era iniciación para después darle casos más complicados.

Zallen ya estaba en la pequeña ciudad. Aún tenía el coche en el taller y le tocó ir volando, aunque no haría otro vuelo con pasajero esta vez. Si encontraba al hombre, lo llevaría a la comisaría más cercana y ahí terminaría su trabajo.

Era más de medianoche y el ambiente estaba húmedo por una lluvia reciente.  
Zallen patrullaba por el suelo y aire para poder localizar a cualquier persona. Una vez localizada, comprobaría si era Rius o no comparando la imagen que le dieron.

Quería comprobar si se volvía a presentar a las misma hora y por la misma zona. Si no lo encontraba, pasaría la información que tenía a sus superiores.

No tuvo mucha suerte, pero justo cuando se iba a rendirse e ir al hotel vio a un hombre caminando a un ritmo lento.

Zallen se acercó al hombre y sacó su móvil para encontrar la imagen de Rius y comparar la cara del hombre por si se daba la casualidad.

Y acertó.

Era Rius, pero su aspecto era ligeramente distinto. Estaba más delgado en comparación con la imagen, el pelo mas largo (eso podía ser por el cambio de estilo debido a que la foto no era muy reciente) y se veía descuidado. Tenía, además, una mirada fija y perdida, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

“¿Rius Mutren?” Preguntó Zallen.  
El hombre se detuvo momentáneamente y le dio una mirada a Zallen para después reanudar su paso.

“Oye, tu familia te está buscando.”.

Ninguna respuesta.

_Estará drogado._ _Me tocará hacer esto por las malas_. No le hacía mucha ilusión tener que llevarse por la fuerza a alguien que no era un criminal y que estaba en algún tipo de trance por alguna sustancia.

“Me vas a tener que acompañar a comprobar una cosa". Zallen le cogió del brazo, pero eso fue un error.

El hombre inmediatamente se puso histérico, y lo que antes era una mirada vacía, se convirtió en una de pánico. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Zallen lo mantuvo bien apretado.

“¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ir con él!” Gritó el hombre a todo pulmón.

“¡Oye oye estate quieto! ¡Te vas a hacer daño!” Zallen intentó inmovilizar al hombre pero no paraba de retorcerse y gritar.

¡No no no no no **NO**! El hombre estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

La situación estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Zallen. Estaban en mitad de un barrio tranquilo, en plena noche. Le preocupaba que diera una imagen equivocada si alguien viera lo que estaba pasando.

Encontró la solución.

“Perdón por esto". Zallen dijo antes de darle un golpe en el cuello al hombre para noquearlo.

Contemplando al hombre, ahora inconsciente en el suelo, Zallen suspiró cansado.

_Esto va a ser complicado de explicar_.

* * *

Zallen llevó al hombre inconsciente a un hospital, (más preocupado por lo que tomó el hombre para estar así que por el golpe que le dio) donde informó a la policía de la zona y a la unidad de búsqueda de búsqueda de personas desaparecidas, para avisar que había encontrado al objetivo.

Les contó lo sucedido, aunque adornando detalles para evitar problemas legales. Más tarde tendría que acordarse de lo que dijo cuando tuviera que hacer el informe.

Mientras contaba lo sucedido, el hombre finalmente se despertó. Zallen deseaba que no se acordara de como quedó inconsciente.  
El hombre parecía desorientado y estaba analizando la sala en la que estaba.

“Cariño, ¿estás bien? Nos has tenido muy preocupadas”. Comentó su mujer.

“¿Papi?”. Dijo su hija con una mirada de preocupación.

El hombre no respondió, aún estaba analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

“¿Dónde estoy?”. Habló finalmente el hombre.

“Estás en el hospital, este hombre de aquí" dijo el policía señalando a Zallen “te encontró inconsciente en la calle. Has estado desaparecido tres semanas”.

“Tengo… Tengo que irme". Dijo el hombre lentamente.

“Se irá pronto a casa, pero tengo que hacerle unas preguntas antes Sr. Mutren”.

“No, no puedo. Tengo que irme". Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba. Había pánico en sus ojos.

“Cariño por favor, es solo un momento ¿Qué te pasó?” Habló la angustiada mujer.

“Necesito irme". Empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero el policía lo agarró por el brazo para pararle y el hombre comenzó a agitarse para librarse del agarre.

“¡Dejadme salir!” gritó desesperado.

Zallen estaba desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo. Quizá aún estaba bajo los efectos de drogas y estaría teniendo un brote psicótico.

Estaba a punto de intervenir hasta que dos celadores y una enfermera aparecieron y se hicieron cargo de la situación.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntó la enfermera mientras los celadores inmovilizaban al hombre para evitar que se hiciera daño.

“¡No lo sé, está muy nervioso!". Respondió con urgencia el hombre.

“¡Soltadme!” gritó el hombre mientras intentaba zafarse de los agarres.

Zallen vio que sobraba en esta incomoda situación y decidió alejarse con un paso ligeramente rápido mientras escuchaba los gritos de protesta de las personas de la habitación y el lloro de una niña asustada.

Le vino un pensamiento.

_Y si…_ Pero rápidamente lo bloqueo. _No, él y su siniestra magia están muertos._  
Intentó pensar en diferentes formas de darle una explicación mientras se alejaba del hospital. Al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor, voló hacia al cielo nocturno a toda velocidad para dirigirse a casa.

* * *

Le despertó el timbre de la puerta. Estaba sonando desde hace un buen rato, pero quiso ignorarlo porque pensaba que sería algún cartero comercial. Al ver que no paraba el estridente ruido, se levantó y se vistió de mala gana y con enojo, porque quien sea que fuere, lo estaba molestando muy temprano (pese a que eran casi las once de la mañana).

El constante sonido del timbre martilleaba la cabeza de Zallen.

“¡Joder, que ya voy!” Gritó con potencia para que se le escuchara desde dentro del apartamento.

Abrió la puerta de golpe para encararse a las dos personas que no paraban de llamar

Eran policías.

“¿Qué?” Dijo Zallen en un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba para que le molestaran.

“¿Sr. Winston?” Preguntó la agente de policía, una mujer que reconoció porque la había visto varias veces en la comisaria.

“¿Qué es lo que quieren?” Zallen preguntó en un tono brusco. Aún estaba bastante molesto porque lo despertaran de golpe.

“Tenemos que hablar sobre su objetivo de anoche, Rius Mutren”. Dijo el hombre de al lado.

“¿Qué pasa con él?”

“Mató a su mujer y a su hija para después quemarse vivo”. Eso sobresaltó a Zallen. “Necesitamos que nos acompañe a comisaria para aclarar que pasó antes de las muertes de los miembros de la familia Mutren”.

_Metido en un caso de asesinato. Empezamos bien la mañana._ Pensó Zallen sarcásticamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues empezamos esta historia, espero que os haya gustado la introducción y queráis saber más. Esto será un camino muy largo.
> 
> Intentaré mantenerme regular con las actualizaciones.


End file.
